Purple Roses
by SpiritedGunslinger
Summary: Ib has had many sleepless nights. Now, 10 years later they stop after meeting a guy named Garry. Ib is now confused as her life is turned and random roses are left for her. But as each rose is left for her a memory returns to her about what happened at the gallery. Ib seeks Garry out and aske for his help. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you all like it. I will try to update every week and criticism is welcome. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes my laptop only has WordPad working on it at the moment. Anyway that is enough from me. **

* * *

The nightmares had started when Ib was nine, after her parents had taken her to an art gallery exhibition for Weiss Guertena. She never knew why they had started. She only remembered a fun day she had spent with her parents. But now when she saw a girl with long blonde hair the panic attacks would begin. They reminded her of the beautiful yet deady girl. Then after a closer inspection she would notice that they never were the same girl as in her dreams. The hair duller. Eyes a different shape or colour. The frame never the same. Even though it was all just a dream, it felt very real to her.

Everytime she closed her eyes new and old images would flash before her eyes. The girl holding a pallet knife chasing after her. A woman dressed all in blue ripping petals off of a blue rose. Arms coming out of walls as she walked past, reaching for her. Pain rippling all through her body.

Night after night her parents would be woken up by the screams.

"Ib! Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Running to her room they would be greeted by a whimpering sound and Ib curled up into a ball. They would try everything they could to cheer their daughter up. Puppet shows, which only made her more scared. Reading her favourite stories. A movie. Although it didn't matter how hard they tried, nothing would work.

The last straw was when she started to have panic attacks at school. Nobody would have any clue about what would set her off. They dismissed it and had her taken to the nurses offices to rest and wait for her parents. When they finally made it to her the room it would be trashed and Ib had barricaded herself using the bed frame.

"She needs to see somebody. It's not healthy for her to be like this." the Principal suggested.

"We understand."

After a long talk her parents decided it was time to move and have a clean start. Moving from the city to the peaceful city. Ib was to see a psychologist which recommended to tire her out for a peaceful nights sleep.

Ten years have past since the nightmares began and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ib."

My name was called so quietly that I almost missed it. Like a broken whisper. As I turned around to find the caller of my name I came face-to-face with nobody. There was nobody around except me and the creepy looking 2 foot tall doll that sat in the corner. It had a disturbing bright red button eyes with a roughly stitched mouth, made into a little smirk, of the same color. It had dreadlocks made of felt sticking up all around it's head, making hair. What made it the most creepiest thing I've seen was it's felt skin. The color was a mix of light and bark blue but it wasn't medium. It made the red and black stick out more and it was the first thing you saw when you looked at it. That and the tatty bit of fabric that was supposed to be it's dress.

I screwed my face up in disgust and turned back to the painting. There was something about this painting that I couldn't turn away from. The calm blue water. The giant fish that looked like it wanted to eat me up. It was creepy to look at but somehow it seemed like if I step out and made contact with it I would disappear into a different world. One so much different from the world I live in now. I wanted to be apart of that world. I sensed that I belonged in that world. I didn't care if it was good or bad.

"Ib!

The voice was stronger this time but once again I turned to find nothing but the doll. However, somehow, it was standing making it's way towards me. I became paralyzed with fear. Who was crazy enough to make a doll like that? What on this god green earth want from me? When is it going to stop? Where did it come from? Why me of all people to come after? Soon it came to a stop at my feet and motioned me to bend down.

Swallowing back my fear I knelt and came eye-to-eye with it. "D-d-do you have something you wish t-to tell me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Are you going back in?"

Confusion consumed me. What did it mean by 'going back in'? Go back in where?

"Well if you do and see Garry can you give this to him? I miss him deary."

Snapping out of my confusion my mind nearly wen into shock. That thing could talk! Not only that it was holding out an orange rose towards me.

"Please?"

Persistent little bugger. Nodding slightly I took the rose from it, wincing as a thorn cut into my hand. Hopefully it's not poisoned.

As I turned back to the painting there was nothing to stop me now. I could touch it. Reaching out for the painting my hand went straight into it. There was no wetness past my wrist but the water rippled around it. Time to go in.

* * *

A piercing alarm broke me out of my sleep. I was covered in sweat and I was practically dripping in it. The dream had left my mind rattled. Where the hell did my brain come up with that creepy looking doll and who is Garry? Rolling over I turned off the alarm clock crawled out of bed.

Padding to the bathroom I stripped my clothes and left them where they landed. I could always pick them up later. The water pelted my body, washing the sweat and dreams away.

I dreaded going to school today.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter and I know it is short but I promise that I'll try and make each chapter longer as I go along. I feel bad but I am more than happy to take any reviews that you throw at me.**

**Also be on the lookout for our Facebook page 'Spiritedgunslinger'**


End file.
